


Unexpected Friendship

by Nikolas_Project



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, selectively mute max caulfield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolas_Project/pseuds/Nikolas_Project
Summary: Inspired by The Silence of the Doe, and you should definitely go read it if you haven't already.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Victoria Chase
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this story please let me know, and I will continue to write.

Max signed, numbly to Rachel. A new school, back in her old town, with all new people, but she had Rachel. Her father had left earlier, and Rachel was giving her a brief tour, Max was overwhelmed, but she has Rachel. She was scared, what was everyone gonna think of the small, mute, new girl? She was sure she’d get made fun of, but she’d have Rachel.  
A girl with lightning blue hair, came around the corner, she was holding a skateboard and sporting a smile that froze Max in place. The tall girl came up to Rachel.  
“Yo, Amber!” Rachel hugged the girl.  
“Yo, Price!” Rachel called back to the girl, smiling wide. Max knew it, Rachel had found a better friend and would drop her like Tom, Brian, Rebecca, and Cassandra did when she moved, but Rachel turned to Max and put a protective arm around her. “This is Max,” Rachel smiled and kissed Max’s temple.  
“Woah, like the Max you never shut up about?” Rachel nodded at ‘Price’s’ question. “Damn, I see why she’s always on your mind. What’s up? I’m Chloe,” Chloe smiled at her. “Rach has told me all about you, but don’t worry, only good things,” She winked at Max.  
“Rachel,” Max whispered softly into Rachel’s ear. Rachel turned to look at her and signed, {What’s up?}. Max blushed and signed back, {She’s really pretty}. Rachel laughed and nodded. She signed quickly {I have shown her pictures of you. She always says that you’re cute.}. Max blushed a darker shade of red that now reached her ears, and Chloe looked at Rachel. Chloe then began to laugh.  
“So you didn’t tell her that I learned to sign?” Chloe then began to sign, {Dude, when Rach told me you’d be here, I started learning real quick.} Chloe smiled at Max. Max made a small squeak and looked down. Rachel giggled.  
“Max, she wants to know you, okay?” Max shrugged at Rachel. Rachel leaned closer to her, whispering. “Max, she would never hurt you, I promise,” Max looked up at Rachel. She paused for a moment then seemed to accept Rachel’s words, and nodded. Chloe looked at the two, smiling. She enjoyed the way they interacted with each other, Rachel was so gentle and caring with her, Chloe found it endearing.  
“Well if it isn’t the princess, the punk trash, and the--” a blonde girl with a pixie cut came around the corner, she was pretty. Max took her in, she was probably average height without the black heels she was wearing. The girl (who Max thought looked very professional, and more like a woman) was wearing a dress that was tight-fitting, a belt around her midsection with a black jacket draped over the shoulders of her wine red dress. Her eyes were a swirl of green and brown with flakes of gold in them. Max was quite literally snapped out of her thoughts, as everything came back into focus she saw a perfectly manicured hand, that had snapped twice in front of her face. “I know these two whores go here, but who are you?”  
“Victoria!” Rachel spoke loudly. “She doesn’t know you’re joking, babe,” Rachel rubbed Max’s shoulder, lovingly. “She’s a sweetheart behind this rough exterior, I promise,” Rachel smiled to the three other girls that were standing there. Chloe scoffed.  
“Yeah right,” Chloe stepped closer to Max. “Vic, if you’re mean to Max--” Victoria and Rachel both started speaking, but Chloe spoke louder and more forcefully, “even as a joke! I will hurt you, deeply and slowly, and I will enjoy it. Got it?” Max blushed at the protectiveness and the taller girl’s hand had snaked around her shoulders, and gently pulled her closer. Max tentatively leaned into Chloe, and as she did so, she realized that she was falling for someone she’s known for less than an hour. Although Rachel has talked about her before, so she knew many things about her already. For instance, they had met at a concert, while Chloe was fighting with a drug dealer, Rachel saved her ass and they’d stuck together since then. She knew that Chloe’s dad had died in a car accident, he was Chloe’s best friend and he was funny and sweet and caring, and Chloe would trade places with him in a second. She also knew that Chloe’s mother, Joyce owned the Two Whales Diner, across from the beach, and that Joyce had remarried to the head security of Blackwell, David Madsen, and Chloe hated him. It was a lot of information that Rachel had shared with her, but she remembered all of it, because she had a feeling she should remember it, and she was glad she did.  
“Is that okay? Max?” Rachel was talking to her and she hadn’t realized it, but Rachel was Rachel and she could tell. “I would personally side with Tori, I wanna go out to eat, but Chloe’s idea sounds so comfy, I’d love to stay inside and watch movies,” Max smiled, thankful that Rachel could seemingly read her mind. Max thought it over for a second then whispered to Rachel, causing her shoulders to be shed of Chloe’s warmth.  
“I want to spend time with Chloe,” Max blushed and Rachel smiled.  
“Movie night it is!” Chloe let out a cheer of excitement and wrapped Max in a big, gentle hug.  
“You’re the best, Max!” Chloe kissed her cheek and pulled back, they looked at each other, both blushing fiercely. “Oh, shit, uh, sorry dude,” Chloe dropped her arms to her side. Max signed to her, {Don’t be}, and wrapped both of her arms around Chloe’s, leaning into the punk’s side. They all walked to the dorm, like that. Rachel and Victoria, talking, laughing, and gossiping about most people. Max was nervous, but she knew Rachel would never lie to her, which meant that Chloe wouldn’t hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight time jump here

Two days ago, Max formally met the one and only Chloe Price, and now, she was in the bathroom, crying. Mr. Fletcher had yelled at her for not answering his question. He knew she was mute, he knew she had anxiety, he knew that she would panic, he didn’t care. Math was never Max’s strong suit, it was just review, but she still struggled, cubic functions, quadratic functions, and all things math (except for basic addition and subtraction) just got jumbled up in her head.  
“Max?” Chloe had entered the bathroom and was standing on the other side of the stall door. Her hands were gripping the top of the door. “Are you okay?” Max just sniffed. “I’m sorry, that was a stupid question. I’m sorry Rachel isn’t here, she doesn’t want to give anyone else the flu,” Chloe knocked lightly on the stall door. “Please unlock the door,” there was a soft click and Chloe gently opened the stall door. Max was looking at the floor, her grey hoodie wet with tears. Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. “Do you need anything?” Chloe whispered into Max’s hair. Max shook her head and they both pulled away. Max signed {Just stay with me?}. Chloe smiled and backed out of the stall, Max following. She put her arm around Max, it was normal now, if her arm wasn’t around Max then their shoulders were touching, or Max was leaning on her. “I’ll always stay with you,” Chloe rubbed Max’s back. She reached over to Max’s face and gently wiped away her tears.  
“Thank you,” Max spoke softly, those were the only two words she’d spoken to Chloe.  
“I love hearing you,” Chloe smiled and took Max’s hand, Max blushed. “Want to go back to class?” Max shook her head. “Want to wait outside the door while I grab our stuff?” Max nodded and leaned her head against Chloe’s shoulder for a brief moment, breathing in the smell of her worn, leather jacket. “C’mon,” Chloe gently tugged Max’s hand, leading her to the bathroom door, and down the hallway, to the class. Max wrapped her arms tightly around the taller girl. Chloe kissed her head. “I’m comin’ right back, I promise,” Chloe smiled at Max, who returned a smaller one. Chloe walked into the classroom, leaving Max in the cold hallway, at least Max thought it was cold, but it could’ve just been the absence of the blue-haired punk.  
“Hey, Max,” Max startled, turning around to see Kate Marsh, one of the sweetest people in the school. She was religious, even ran the abstinence club, but she never forced her beliefs on anyone. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry,” Kate smiled apologetically. Max shook her head and signed {It’s okay. I was lost in thought.} Kate nodded. “I get that, there’s a lot to ponder about at this school, especially when you’re crushing on Chloe Price,” Max blushed and squeaked slightly, while Kate laughed softly. “I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry. If she hurts you, there will be hell to pay,” Kate smiled at Max and held her hand out for a fist-bump. “Have a good day,” Kate walked into the classroom but didn’t shut the door behind her as Chloe came out with their things.   
“Hey, sweetcheeks. Sorry it took so long, I was lectured about leaving then given the homework, then I had to pack all my shit up,” Chloe smiled at her. Max reached for her bag and Chloe pulled it away slightly. “I got it,” she winked at the smaller girl. Max sighed but didn’t openly protest, as they began to walk back to the girl’s dorm. “Your room or my room?” Chloe asked, huffing as she walked. Max’s bag was heavier than it seemed. Max thought for a minute then seemed to come to a conclusion. She then spoke.  
“Up to you,” Chloe nodded.  
“Okay, we--Wait!” Chloe dropped her bag and set down Max’s. She wrapped her arms around Max and lifted her into the air. She set her down gently, both of them giggling. They were close to each other, almost no space between them, Max’s eyes drifted to Chloe’s lips then back up to her eyes.   
“I like you,” Max whispered. Chloe blushed, the same shade that Max’s cheeks had turned. There was a wolf whistle, the second their lips touched, they both pulled back, smiling shyly. Chloe turned to see Rachel at the dorm doors.   
“You told me when you guys started on your way here, I wanted to make sure you two were okay, I guess you are,” Rachel winked.   
“Yeah, ha,” Chloe picked the bags up and started towards Rachel. “C’mon, Max,” Max jogged slightly for a second so she was next to Chloe.  
“So, wanna tell me why you were spinning Max around?” Rachel asked as the other two girls entered the dorm. Chloe looked at Max as if asking for permission, Max nodded.  
“I asked who’s room she wanted to go to, she said it was up to me,” Chloe smiled while Rachel looked confused. “Rach, she said it,” Rachel’s face lit up as she understood what Chloe meant. She took a step towards Max then stopped.  
“I would hug you if I wasn’t sick,” She stuck her tongue out at Max. They were now at Max’s dorm room door. Rachel had pulled a few (and by few I mean about 4,028) favors with her dad and Nathan to get Max a large room. But instead, there was a separate section of the girls' dorm where Max, Chloe, and Rachel stayed. The door that led to their small hallway(which was essentially a living room) could even be locked. When they were asked why, Rachel said that her and Chloe were the only two that had the same schedule as her and could translate if needed, and people seemed to accept that answer well enough. Max opened her door and Chloe gently put her things on her bed, after dropping her own things on the beanbag in the center room. She had kissed Max, if you could even call it a kiss, and she didn’t even know if Max had her first kiss yet. She felt arms wrap around her torso and a small body press up against her back.  
“I’m sorry if you didn’t want that,” Max sounded timid and her voice sounded hoarse like she was holding back tears. Chloe gently took Max’s hands and turned to face her. She placed Max’s arms onto her shoulders and gently lifted Max’s chin so that she was now looking into her eyes.  
“I like you too, Max,” Chloe smiled gently at Max and slipped her arms around her small waist, as she leaned closer to Max. “Can I give you a real kiss now?” Max flushed a deep scarlet and gulped loudly causing them both to giggle slightly.  
‘I’d like that,” Max whispered and she leaned closer to Chloe. Their lips connected and after a few seconds, they pulled away but leaned their foreheads together.   
“I don’t want to do anything you don’t like, okay?” Max nodded, causing their foreheads to bump harder against each other. “Promise to tell me if I make you uncomfortable or do something you don’t like?” Max nodded again.  
` “I promise, Chloe,” Chloe felt her heart skip a beat, hearing Max say her name was definitely a feeling she wouldn’t want to forget, she might just have to chase that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please leave a comment or kudos if you want more, that way I know if I should keep writing this! Have a good day and all that jazz.


End file.
